Final Fantasy III
Final Fantasy III (ファイナルファンタジーIII Fainaru Fantajī '') is a role-playing game developed and published by Square Co., Ltd. in 1990 for the Nintendo Family Computer (Famicom, known internationally as the Nintendo Entertainment System). It was the first ''Final Fantasy to liberally feature the job-change system, and was one of the largest RPGs created for Nintendo's console. As of 2006, it is the only installment in the series to have never seen official English localization, and the only main 2D Final Fantasy game to not see a port or remake. There had been an earlier plan to remake the game for Bandai's WonderSwan Color handheld (as had been done with the first two installments and the fourth game), but the developers faced difficulties converting the original Famicom version's cartridge size to the WonderSwan Color, leading to several delays and eventually cancellation after the premature death of the platform. However, an enhanced remake for the Nintendo DS handheld system is in the works, targeted for a 2006 release in Japan, and in other territories later in the year. The DS remake of Final Fantasy III will be the first iteration of the game to be released internationally. Final Fantasy III was scored by Nobuo Uematsu, and it is Uematsu's 21st work of video game music. Gameplay Gameplay contains elements of the first two Final Fantasy games, along with some new features. The experience point system featured in Final Fantasy I makes a return following its absence from Final Fantasy II. There is a new class system featured in Final Fantasy III, however. Unlike Final Fantasy I, where the player chose each character's class alignment at the start of the game, and Final Fantasy II, where there are no specific classes, Final Fantasy III introduces the "job system" for which the series would become famous. Jobs themselves are basically interchangeable classes: all four characters start out as "Onion Knights," but before long the player is given the option to have them switch to a variety of other classes. The classes featured in Final Fantasy III are: * Warrior-type jobs ** Onion Knight (たまねぎけんし) ** Fighter (せんし) ** Monk (モンク) ** Archer (かりゅうど) ** Knight (ナイト) ** Thief (シーフ) ** Dragon Knight (a.k.a. Dragoon) (りゅうきし) ** Viking (バイキング) ** Karate Master (からてか) ** Mystic Knight (まけんし) ** Ninja (にんじゃ) * Mage-type jobs ** White Mage (しろまどうし) ** Black Mage (くろまどうし) ** Red Mage (あかまどうし) ** Scholar (がくしゃ) ** Geomancer (ふうすいし) ** Conjurer (げんじゅつし) ** Bard (ぎんゅうしじん) ** Shaman (どうし) ** Warlock (まじん) ** Summoner (まかいげんし) ** Sage (けんじゃ) Final Fantasy III is the first game in the series to feature special battle commands such as "Steal" or "Jump," each of which is associated with a particular job ("Steal" being the Thief's speciality, while "Jump" is the Dragon Knight's forte). It is also the first game in the series to feature summoned creatures. Main Characters In the original NES version of the game, the player controlled four genereic Onion Knights, four kids who had no distinct personallities, who just stumbled on the wind crystal and were granted its power to save the world. Indeed, their genders are never revealed, but it is universally accepted that they are all male. Along the way, they meet several support characters. These characters join the party, but don't actualyy fight. Instead, they offer help on the world map. The DS version, however, gives all four kids personallities, names, and even makes one of them female. Undoubtedly, their back-stories will help move the plot along ever more now. Supporting characters still join your party, but now they will randomly help you in battle. Story port]] Many years ago, on a floating continent hovering high above the surface of an unnamed planet, a technologically advanced civilization sought to harness the power of the four elemental crystals of light. They did not realize that they could not hope to control such fundamental forces of nature. This power of light would have consumed the world itself had the light crystals not had their natural counterparts: the four dark elemental crystals. Disturbed by the sudden interruption of the careful balance of the light and the dark, four warriors were granted the power of the dark crystals in order to recontain the power of the light crystals. These so-called Dark Warriors succeeded in their quest, and restored harmony to the world. But their victory came too late to save the doomed civilization that had foolishly tried to harness the power of the crystals to begin with. Their once-proud culture was reduced to ruin, though their floating continent remained, a reminder of what had come before. And on that very continent, the circle of Gurgans, a race of blind soothsayers and fortune-tellers, predicts that eventually things will come full circle. Just as the power of light can be abused, so too can the power of darkness. And when that occurs, then the crystals of the light will need to call forth their own champions to restore balance to the world.... One day, an earthquake opens up a previously hidden cavern in Altar Cave near the village of Ur on the floating continent. Four orphaned youths under the care of Topapa, the village elder, go exploring and come across a crystal of light. The crystal grants them a portion of its power, and instructs them to go forth and restore balance to the world. Not knowing what to make of the crystal's pronouncements, but nonetheless recognizing the importance of its words, the four inform their adoptive family of their mission and set out to explore. This is only the beginning... The ultimate goal of the heroes--the liberation of light--will bring balance back to the world. Nintendo DS version The Final Fantasy III Nintendo DS remake was first revealed to be in development on October 7, 2004, but detailed information did not emerge until a year later. Hiromichi Tanaka, one of the main designers of the original, is heading the project as both the executive producer and director. His guidance and supervision is needed because the game will not be a mere graphics update like the updates for Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II, but a total overhaul using the Nintendo DS's 3D capabilities; however, early screenshots suggest the layout of the dungeons and towns will be identical to the original. Ryosuke Aiba, the art director of Final Fantasy XI, is the new art director. Akihiko Yoshida is the new artist who will be revamping previous character designs, and the game will change the main party characters completely. The characters are given default names: Luneth (Runesu), Arkus (Arukuu), Lephia (Refia) and Inguzu (Official English name currently unconfirmed), and they are now three males and one female. They will be given new personalities and background stories, and additional scenes will be added to expand upon their personalities and tales, but the main storyline will not be changed. http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=3177568&postcount=89 Also confirmed are overhauls to the job system, including the rebalancing of the classes, the addition of new abilities, a new "Bare" class that becomes the default job for the characters at the beginning of the game (Onion Knight is now a separate class with its own advantages and disadvantages), and changes to use of Capacity Points. Unlike the original Famicom version, most of the jobs will remain useful for the entire game; the ultimate jobs, the Ninja and the Sage, will be rebalanced so that they will be at the same level as the Warrior and others. On April 24, 2006, Square Enix issued a press-release announcing that Final Fantasy III will be part of their E3 2006 lineup, and that after 16 years, the game will see a release outside of Japan. The game is slated for a 2006 release in Japan and North America. http://www.square-enix.co.jp/e306/titles/ff3/ Trivia *In 1999, Final Fantasy III was unofficially translated into English by Neill Corlett and Alex W. Jackson. *This was the first appearance of moogles and the Fat Chocobo in the series. *The "walk around the world on a chocobo and I'll give you a prize" quest was repeated in Final Fantasy V. *This was the first game in the series to graphically show hit points when a target was attacked or healed, rather than use caption as in the original versions of the previous two games. It was also the first to contain auto-targetting. Both of these aspects were also adapted in the remakes of the previous two games. *The names of Dorga and Unne, two key characters in this game, appear in multiple Final Fantasy games including Final Fantasy IX, which contains a sub-quest involving two items named "Doga's Artifact" and "Une's Mirror". *A crab-like monster named Uruk-Hai exists in this game; the name, although not the monster itself, is a reference to Tolkien's Middle-Earth. *Several of the game's songs were used in Chocobo Racing, including the opening theme ("Crystal Cave") and the final battle theme. *Though most of the sprites for 8-Bit Theatre are from the original Final Fantasy game, many other sprites including the new class changed Light Warriors are thanks to the original Final Fantasy III game sprites. External links *[http://finalfantasy.wikicities.com/wiki/Category:Final_Fantasy_III Final Fantasy Wiki category list for Final Fantasy III] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff3/ Official Final Fantasy III DS Website (JP)] References Final Fantasy 03 Final Fantasy 03 Final Fantasy 03 Final Fantasy 03 Final Fantasy 03 Final Fantasy 03